


Des lois simples

by malurette



Category: Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Drabble, Gen, moral code
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter est libre et respecte seulement quelques lois strictes dont elle a décidé elle-même.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des lois simples

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Une dernière fois](https://archiveofourown.org/works/410364) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Des lois simples  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Neverwhere  
>  **Personnage :** Hunter (Chasseur)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Neil Gaiman, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** _Neverwhere_ proposé par Nelja,  
>  mème à quatre fandoms (été '11)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 150

Hunter est libre. Les gens d'En-Bas, en général, n'ont pas les mêmes liens que ceux d'En-Haut, mais dans leur propre système ils ont aussi leurs lois. Elle ne s'en tient pas en marge : si bonne combattante qu'elle soit, elle ne ferait pas long feu si elle venait à les briser, mais elle s'applique à s'y laisser soumettre le moins possible. Elle ne demeure jamais bien longtemps au service du même employeur. Elle accomplit les tâches qui lui incombent avec efficacité. Elle se fait payer le prix juste et s'arrange pour que son caractère ne les laisse pas lui attacher trop de reconnaissance ou de désir inutiles. Quelques fois, elle a été tentée… À côté de cela, les Bêtes qu'elle aime affronter pratiquent la loi du plus fort, et elle ne pense pas encore au jour où elle tombera sur plus puissant, plus rusé qu'elle. Pour quoi faire pour l'instant ?


End file.
